Dabi's Special Anniversary Gift
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Endeavor has a special gift for his beloved son Toya.


Dabi's Special Anniversary Gift

A/N: I am back with some more Dabi X Endeavor I adore this ship and I got some great feedback for my previous work so I am back for more I hope you all enjoy this smutty one-shot~ my stories may not be uploaded much till I can afford a new laptop sadly my old one is playing up enough that I had to finish typing this fic using my iPad. Please R&R!

Endeavor's POV

Today was our third year anniversary we were just coming back from dinner so I could give him my 'gift' to which he had no idea just what I had planned. Tonight I had a surprise for our sex life I was going to change it up a little. Once home I directed Dabi towards our bedroom where he turned to look at me confused. I said nothing as I pushed him down onto the bed where I stripped him of all his clothes and used a leather neck and wrist restraints clamping his wrists to the middle of the restraint. "Endeavor?" he questioned looking from his tied up limbs to me and then back again.

I chuckled at this leaning over his body I captured his lips in a kiss "this is your gift~" I told him pulling out a bunch of toys out from under the bed. "Enjoy~" I told him before grabbing the ball gag from the box and putting it on him. I then grabbed the blindfold putting it on him now. The next thing I grabbed was the cock shock cock ring, I placed it snuggly over his erection placing the remote next to me, next I grabbed the nipple clamps they were connected by a series of black crystal strung on a metal chain with tassels at each end. When I placed them onto his nipples he gasped being far more sensitive than usual due to the blindfold the next and final addition was a thick black leather spanking paddle with the word Whore inscribed across it in pink.

Having everything I needed out and set up I grinned and grabbed the remote for the cock ring pressing a button causing it to start vibrating which truly shocked the raven who nearly screamed around the gag as his hips bucked upwards. I smirked now and flipped my incredibly sexy partner onto his stomach making sure his arse was in the air as I picked up the paddle I spanked his arse with it hard making sure that both his cheeks would be red raw by the time I was finished. Het let out strangled cries once more; it served to make me harden even more in my pants.

It was almost getting unbearable to just sit back doing nothing as I watched him moaning and writhing under the toys, suddenly feeling a little mean I grabbed the remote for the cock shock cock ring and changed up the vibrations. The sudden change had my precious Dabi so close to his climax as the head of his cock leaked an impressive amount of pre-cum. I crawled over his body so I now straddled his hips I reached around to unhook and remove the ball gag "what do you want my dear precious Toya?" I asked now knowing full well that by being called his real name it was a huge turn on for him.

"I want your tight arse…father…" he told me seriously though he still had the blindfold on and that wouldn't change not just yet. I smirked and pressed a rather rough, dominating kiss to those delicious lips of his which he eagerly returned. I nipped his bottom lip roughly before pulling back enough so I could flip him back onto his back I removed the cock ring throwing the device onto the floor I then ripped my clothes off before straddling his hips once more.

"As you wish~" I told him leaning in to capture those tantalising lips in another searing kiss as I reached behind me to steady his erection as I lowered myself onto it I chuckled lightly when I heard him taking in a deep breath, not being able to see what was happening meant he felt it all the more. Keeping this in mind I started to squeeze my walls around his length every now and then gaining me some very loud and incredibly sexy moans that drove me wild.

It didn't take him long to start thrusting his hips upwards causing his erection to push deeper into my entrance which in turn caused him to hit my prostate with more force drawing out a moan from my own lips each time he did so. His lips curved up in a smirk at this to which I squeezed particularly hard around his throbbing flesh causing him to shoot his load while buried deep inside me. The feeling his of his seed filling me coupled with his heated flesh still firmly buried in my arse caused me to cum hard all over our stomachs.

Feeling very satisfied by this turn of events I let his cock slip from my entrance a small trail of cum slipping down my thighs at the same time then laid myself beside the raven. I quickly worked on freeing his hands and unclipping the nipple clamps. When his hands were free he quickly moved to remove the blindfold he then promptly glared at me for the surprise. "I'm going to get you back for that old man!" He growled out now no longer restrained he practically jumped me "don't think you're going to be going to bed any time soon!" He warned me causing a chuckle to slip from my lips now. I always loved it when Dabi got worked up the sex was that much rougher and more pleasurable for the both of us. If doing this would get him so worked up each time I'd have to do it more often.

From his position on my lap he leaned in to capture my lips in a bruising kiss as his hands explored my chest, I'd noticed that my chest seemed to be his favourite spot on my body when it came to foreplay. His constant playing with it had caused the area to get super sensitive to his touch. "I think someone needs a little more training to be a good boy~" he voiced now as he pulled away for air. He pecked my lips once more before trailing kisses along my jaw to my neck where he promptly bit the flesh there sucking on it roughly making sure that it would leave a huge mark there tomorrow before continuing his advance downwards.

He placed kisses along my chest till he reached a dusty pink nipple, he took into his mouth sucking on the sensitive nub roughly before he nipped roughly at it then licked it as if in apology, he then repeated the motion for the other one. The immense pleasure he was inflicting soon had me standing to attention once more. He spent more time licking, nipping, biting and sucking on the sensitive nubs, "D-Dabi..! A-ahhhh!" I all but screamed in absolute pleasure my hips arching with my cocks desperate need to be touched too.

He smirked at this and pulled away from my chest looking me up and down appreciatively "I'm glad to see you're hard~ now we can move onto a funner activity~" he told me with a wicked smirk on his lips. All other foreplay went out the window as he situated himself between my legs; he hooked his arms under my knees lifting to rest on his shoulders. He wasted no time in thrusting into my tight heat with such force the bed creaked violently, drawing out a rather loud and embarrassing moan from my lips. He set a brutal pace not giving me any chance to catch my breath as he hit my prostate expertly with each and every thrust. Moans were tumbling from my mouth much to Dabi's delight as he decided to add to the pleasure by teasing my erection running his fingers along the underside following the thick vein there. I let out a rather loud moan when his fingers finally wrapped around the engorged flesh. When I was about to cum from the sheer pleasure that I was feeling to my horror his hand tightened around the base "now now we can't have you coming so soon now can we~ where's the fun in that?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

I almost whined at being denied the pleasure of cumming but I kept it in as his brutal pace continued, my walls were spasming with the need to cum as the pleasure began to get too much for my body to handle. I nearly lost my mind when I felt him cum buried deep inside me his seed coating my walls, his hand still firmly wrapped around my erection to stop me from coming. "How about you beg me for release?" He asked now with another of his wicked smirks.

I let out a low growl clearly not wanting to have to beg for my release but knowing better than to think that he would let me off if I didn't he'd happily sit here all night till I begged him to let me cum. "F-fuck…Toya..! L-let me c-cum..! P-please!" I all but whimpered out it becoming painful now.

He smirked more and leaned in nipping my bottom lip before kissing me "good boy~" he praised me before he shifted back so that he could lean in and take the head of my cock into his mouth sucking on the tip roughly as he let his hand relax. The added pleasure of his mouth on me as he released his tight grip was too much and I was soon spilling my seed into his waiting mouth. I panted heavily now as I came down from my orgasm, he chuckled pulling back from my cock with a loud popping noise. He then leaned in and pecked my lips once more, I could taste myself on his lips and I couldn't help but grin at that. "Have a nap we can continue this when you've had a rest~" he told me affectionately seeing how tired I was.

I smiled slightly, something that was only for his eyes I refused to smile for any other human being on this planet, then curled up snuggled to his chest for a comfortable sleep as he combed his fingers through my hair and soon I was drifting off to sleep with no worries in the world.

The end

A/N: glad I could get this finished today! Really dislike having to type on this iPad for stuff like this but I shall continue as much as I can for now until I get my new laptop next month. SasuNaru should have been next but I have another MHA fic I want to get typed up before that so I hope you all enjoyed this and will enjoy the next instalment as well, thank you for reading!


End file.
